A water amusement ride of said type is known for example from DE 10 2004 062 315 A1. The float body which is borne by the water is articulatedly connected to an undercarriage, which is guided by a rail arranged on the floor of the body of water, in such a way that said float body can perform limited transverse and/or lifting movements relative to the undercarriage. Here, the undercarriage is, in one embodiment, pulled through the body of water by means of a cable pull guided over diverting rollers. Said water amusement ride is thus a water amusement ride which is equipped with rails and in which the individual water vessels travel along the rail profile in a type of stream bed.
For such rail-bound water vessels, DE 10 2006 053 664 B3 describes the provision, under the water vessel, of a special float body which is rotatably mounted on a frame. On the underside of the float body, a paddle wheel which is connected to said float body is arranged such that the float body is set in rotation as it travels through the body of water. Passengers can board said water vessels via a special landing platform at the stopping point of the water amusement ride, wherein the water vessels must dock smoothly at said stopping point.
A further water amusement ride which is reliant on rails which run within a stream or river bed is described in EP 1 671 686 B1. There, the float body and the undercarriage are coupled to one another via coupling elements. The coupling elements ensure that the float body is fixed after the sinking of the undercarriage of the water vessel.
A rotating water amusement ride, specifically a water carousel, is known from CH 183488. Said rotating water amusement ride has a float body with seats for accommodating passengers. Here, the float body is formed as an annular, buoyant shell in which seats for accommodating people are arranged. Here, the annular float body may be mounted so as to be rotatable about a mast or an anchor in the water and arranged so as to be rotatable about its fastening point by means of rudders or by means of an auxiliary motor. On the outer edge of the float body there may be provided, for example, an oblique board from which the bathers may, in the event of sufficiently fast rotation, slide into the water. Furthermore, ropes or rings may be attached to the float body in order that people swimming in the water can be pulled along. Access to the seats is realized by means of a drawbridge which the passengers must cross.